<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>brother fucker by macdonalds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907380">brother fucker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/macdonalds/pseuds/macdonalds'>macdonalds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blacking Out, Double Penetration, Double Penetration?, Ecstasy - Freeform, F/M, Hickeys, Implied Relationships, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Weed, actual sex, beelzebub is fucking hung, belphegor is an asshole, belphegor is kinda an eboy, big horny, but not during sex, drug use bruh, he has piercings, i do not recommend it but they do MDMA after smoking, implied sex, is that gay :(, ok its kinda fun but be safe, plotty jokey porn, sorry - Freeform, spitting?? kinda, thirsty demon boys, this is obviously a smut, u are a MF fox in this, ur welcome sexy, vomit but its not sexual at all lol, weird memory loss, whats new, yessir it is and we like it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/macdonalds/pseuds/macdonalds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey-"<br/>"Do you have my shit?" you cut Beel off, agitated beyond belief. You'd expect this behavior from Mammon, but from Belphegor and Beelzebub? Seriously?<br/>There's a brief pause before you hear hushed voices arguing, the possession of the phone changing from Beelzebub to Belphegor.<br/>"Come get it," the asshole on the other line huffs.<br/>"Oh, i'll come get something, you bit-"<br/>Click!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me), Beelzebub/Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>brother fucker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yo yo yo<br/>you can be a seasoned drug doer prior to visiting the devildom in this fic orrrr you can have your first drug doing experiences at the devildom (particularly a bit after you receive Solomon's stash)<br/>doesn't really matter, but you have to be a lil comfy around drugs in order to enjoy this fic.<br/>i figured there wasn't enough drug doing in the devildom, so I incorporated some demon quality drugs, courtesy of Solomon.<br/>You don't really know much about these drugs, but just be aware that they affect humans and demons almost equally (in terms of duration, severity, etc.)<br/>oh yeah and ur gonna get high and fuck in this there's simply no way around it</p><p>songs mentioned:<br/>Limp Bizkit - Boiler<br/>Periphery - Heavy Heart<br/>Lil Peep - Gym Class</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been less than a week after your first drug deal went through, and you simply cannot find your shit. Anywhere. It's not like you went out of your way to get drugs, quite the opposite. You and Solomon were hanging out, maybe or maybe not after fucking, and he offered. You shook his hand and made it a deal. Drug deal. Maybe he was pussy whipped to shit, maybe he wanted to give you some goodies for fucking him silly, maybe he just wanted to get rid of his stash. Who knows? (its most likely all of the above). He had thanked you for your time and walked you to the door with a goofy grin on his face - definitely whipped. The bag was heavy when you first got to hold it. He debriefed you about the contents of the bag:</p><p><i> 10 grams of weed (fuck, that is a lot of weed)<br/>
5 MDMA pills (almost enough to share with your FAVORITE boys)<br/>
2 grams of psilocybin (where'd he get this shit from?)<br/>
And a little something </i> (this little something was a pair of cute panties that you'd asked him to get you during some random shopping spree a few days back.)</p><p>This motherfucker had it all prepped and ready for you. Random drugs and panties? Fuck, who are you to reject such an offer for free? You questioned him to no avail; he said he wanted to do you a favor after your countless favors to him. You had no idea what he was talking about, but you smiled and took it off his hands regardless. He muttered a "Let's trip sometime," to you and sent you on your merry way.</p><p>Now all of your shit is gone. Solomon's expensive ass gift to you is gone.</p><p>You're panicking, feeling the sorrow of having the money that you didn't even spend go to waste. You check underneath your bed, vanity, and your drawers once again. You flip over all of your shoes, shake your textbooks around, and even check the toilet. The drugs were no where to be found. Mammon must've stolen your stuff. Or did Lucifer confiscate it? Did a few little Ds wander into your room and eat all of it? Poor things.</p><p>You think back to who visited your room and when. You haven't been in your room for approximately three days because you've been too busy <strike>sleeping around</strike> studying with the brothers. Did you leave your baggie in Levi's room? He would've told you, right? Think. That was two nights ago, all you did was smoke a joint (or two) with him and suck his dick. You remember picking your stuff up the next afternoon and relocating to Asmo's room, but you are unsure about that because you unintentionally got wasted with Asmo in his room; who knew that much liquor would make you black out? Okay, fine, you did. Since you can't remember anything from last night, you whip your D.D.D out and begin to text the brothers.</p><p>                                 <b>You: hey bitches</b></p><p>
  <b>                                 You: where is my shit</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Lucifer: ?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Mammon: WHAT exactly are you talking about???</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Leviathan: lol what</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Mammon: Do you need help finding something in your room?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Mammon: I don't mind coming over and uh, helping out</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Satan: Shut up Mammon.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Asmodeus: ^</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 You: my DRUGS where are my DRUGS</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 You: i was gonna make edibles for all of us at some point :(</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Lucifer: You have drugs in your room?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 You: not anymore, fuckhead. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Lucifer: Careful. I might just make my way down to your room and discipline you.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Satan: Cringing rn.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Leviathan: ooooooof</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 You: ok daddy </b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Mammon: WAIT WHAT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 You: i liked riding you the other night ;)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Asmodeus: Fuck i wish that were me adheuyddhfegufugyf</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Mammon: WHAT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Lucifer: Goodbye.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 You: ok now that he's gone, ill ask again</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 You: where the fuck are my drugs? I've been in all of ur rooms this week and I know for fucking sure we got fucked up</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 You: like i cant remember anything</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 You: ok how about this: if u have my drugs I'll fuck u to get them back</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Asmodeus: YOUR STUFF IS IN MY ROOM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Asmodeus: IT'S HERE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Mammon: uhhhh, you might've left it in my room. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Mammon: I think I see it!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Satan: I don't have your stash. You can totally fuck me anyways though.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Levi: no comment lmaooooo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 You: OK well you guys fucking suck, and Satan,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 You: you can slay this pussy anytime</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Asmodeus: What about me? :((((((((((((((((</b>
</p><p>
  <b>                                 Mammon: fffffffuck off </b>
</p><p>That was a worthless fifteen minutes of your life that you will never, ever get back. You rule out five of the horndog brothers. Wait a minute - where the fuck are Beel and Belphie? Five out of seven brothers. Two left. Those two brothers did not reply to the chat at all. It smells like fish in here, you think to yourself. Very suspicious, very fishy. You pace around your room and try to think of last night - were they in your room? Did you let them borrow your shit? Did they straight up take it? You look down at your inner thighs and see a few hickeys. Sounds like a Belphie thing. Maybe you took a few bong hits and sucked his dick. You're trying to recall exactly what happened, but at this point, you can only make a few educated guesses. You toss your D.D.D. on to your bed and begin to think even harder.</p><p>After visiting Solomon's room, you went to Mammon's room. You let him blow smoke into your pussy. He hit it from the back. <i>Okay, you remember this.</i> Then what? You fell asleep, took your baggy to your room, slid into Lucifer's room, fucked him, watched a movie, fucked him again, and then went to your room. <i> Anything else before your visit to Levi's? </i> Nope. You ended this whole clusterfuck with Asmo and blacked out. Who knows what the fuck happened during that sex storm? How much weed did you consume? Your memory is totally fucked.</p><p>"Fffuck, shit, fuuck, this is bad." The guilt associated with losing someone's gift to you is beginning to settle in. When Solomon asks you to trip with him at some point, what are you gonna tell him? </p><p>"Solomon, baby, I managed to lose all of your drugs within a few days. Would you forgive me if I let you finger me?" </p><p>Although he'd probably say yes, you still think its shitty of you to be so callous with such an expensive bag of goodies. Your thoughts are interrupted as your D.D.D. begins buzzing. You snatch your D.D.D. off of your bed and answer the call after looking at the caller ID. </p><p>"Hey-" </p><p>"Do you have my shit?" you cut Beel off, agitated beyond belief. You'd expect this behavior from Mammon, but from Belphegor and Beelzebub? Seriously?<br/>
There's a brief pause before you hear hushed voices arguing, the possession of the phone changing from Beelzebub to Belphegor.<br/>
"Come get it," the asshole on the other line huffs.<br/>
"Oh, i'll come get something, you bit-"<br/>
<i>Click!</i></p><p>Pissed off, you stomp out of your room and head for the attic and NOT the twins' room. You already know that they aren't there because they're probably high as fuck, not wanting the dank smell to fill the hallway. On your way, you see Lucifer crossing his arms as if he were waiting for you. You are unable to read the stupid expression on his face, but you really don't care as much as he thinks you do. </p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"None of your business, be-otch!" You walk up to him and squeeze his cheeks with one hand, mockingly moving his head from side to side. He's pissed off but you know he likes it. You scrunch your nose and walk off, feeling his eyes bore holes in to your ass. He's going to remember this.</p><p>Lucifer sends you a raunchy text message as you're walking up the spiral stairs and you read it as soon as you get to the top. The weed is raping your nostrils and you can hear talking underneath the loud Limp Bizkit song that is playing. You walk in to the attic and see the two boys sitting across from one another, an orange and red glass pipe in the middle of the two fools. You see your goodie bag nearby and sigh, partially in relief and anger. Belphegor fakes an excited wave, pretending like your visit is a complete and utter surprise to him. Beel's lips are in a tight line - he's trying to suppress his hearty laughter. </p><p>"Cunts." </p><p>"Woah, that was uncalled for. Did we do something wrong?" Belphie asks you, eyes widening in an imitated bout of concern. He bites his lip piercing and plays with his newly painted nails, uninterested in the silence that ensues. You stay silent for another full minute before you join the twins on the floor. </p><p>"Wanna do molly?" </p><p>"Honestly, yeah. Can I ask you a few questions first, though?" You face Belphegor, eyebrows furrowed with confusion. He snickers and pushes his arms out behind him, leaning back and flipping some hair out of his eyes. </p><p>"Yeah, sure." Belphie says, Beel nods along. Apparently, you were so drunk that you climbed up to the attic and snuggled with Belphegor. Beelzebub was still in his room at this time, sleeping heavily. You wanted to suck Belphegor's dick <i>sooooooo bad</i>, but he didn't let you because you almost threw up three times while trying to take all of his dick. He didn't mind at all, he was happy to finger fuck you and send you on your way back to your room. Give or take, that's what happened.</p><p>"It was pretty fucking hot," he shrugs, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. </p><p>"Dude, she tastes so good. Like, do you remember that one time when-" Belphegor points at Beel, agreeing with how good you taste without saying a word. Beel is just so fucking relatable, isn't he?</p><p>"Such a fucking fox, literally had to wipe my face off three times." Belphegor enthuses, mimicking wiping his face off.</p><p>"Fuuuuck, she squirted on you?" </p><p>"Fuckers, I am still here." You interrupt their horny dialogue and slap your forehead. They both look at you, confused at your agitation. It's not like they haven't talked about your pussy at dinner before or something - they casually talk about your genitals during dinner in an attempt to piss you off. Never works. Common pussy code names include: cherry pie, chocolate muffin, and a few others that sometimes you can't even catch on to. Twins are weird. You get off the floor and scoop up the baggy laying nearby; there isn't much left in it - you count 4 pills of MDMA and estimate a remainder of 6 grams of weed in the bag. The psilocybin is untouched. </p><p>You assume that there is very little that the demon brothers <i>haven't</i> done in their life time. Belphegor takes another hit from the glass pipe and smokes up the rest of the bowl in one go. You're still kinda pissed off, but after hearing Belphie's explanation of what happened last night, you're not pissed off at them. Well, you actually are, mainly because Belphegor didn't remind you that you left your shit in his room. Also, screw Beel for smoking like a whole two grams of it. You take three pills out of the baggie and hand one to each brother.</p><p>"Cheers," Belphegor dry swallows his tablet and grimaces. Lazy fucker. You roll your eyes and point at the water bottle behind Beelzebub, he nods and gulps down his pill with water. You do the same and inhale, satisfied with where the night is going to go. </p><p>"I think Lucifer is going to turn my pussy into dust tomorrow." </p><p>"Nice." Beelzebub cackles at Belphegor's brief response, prompting laughter from you and Belphegor eventually. Belphegor tosses the baggie somewhere else in the room and pushes the glass pipe away so that the three of you guys can get closer. You notice your favorite song playing in the background, smiling at the memory of you and Beelzebub making out on his bed to this song. He had sworn that your pussy was calling out for him that night. Who were you to ignore a genital beckoning?</p><p>For the next twenty minutes, you and the twins listen to some of your favorite songs. Belphegor sings along to Lil Peep, Beelzebub drums a few riffs of a Periphery song onto the floor in front of him, and you sway and go along with whatever song that fills the room. Beelzebub pulls you on to his lap at some point - to your annoyance, he constantly shifts around to the beat of whatever song is playing. Belphegor wanted you to sit on his lap first, but he's happy to watch you laugh as Beel tries to mask <i>obviously intentional</i> boob grabs as innocent. </p><p>Despite the dumb text encounters you've had today, you're genuinely glad that you've ended up here. Sure, you were pissed off for a few hours, but at least you're getting to spend time with your boys right now. Mammon is probably worried about you and coping with an unnecessary shopping spree. Levi is probably jerking off in his tub right now. Lucifer is probably still thinking about your interaction with him earlier, coming up with different ways to position your legs on his shoulders so that you learn your lesson (he knows you won't). Satan and Asmodeus are either sleeping or out on a walk together, you overheard them talking about a new book that they're reading together. They've started to talk about books more often, ending up on hour long walks. Asmo firmly believes that having people accompany him on his nightly walks makes his skin clearer. </p><p>"How has your day been?" Beelzebub asks you, whisking you away from your sappy shitty thoughts. </p><p>"Eh, not much happened. My day honestly started with me searching for my drugs. I was going to make some edibles for my favorite boys." </p><p>"I call dibs on like, the first two edibles you make." Beel places his hands on your knees, searching in your eyes for an affirmation of his gluttonous request.</p><p>"That sounds like fun. I'd like to help you." </p><p>You smile at Belphegor.</p><p>He smiles back.</p><p>You realize you are fucked up. </p><p>The room grows hotter and hotter, and you curse yourself for drinking up the last of the water.</p><p>"Are you guys feeling this shit?"</p><p>"Yeah," they both say, giddy as fuck. It goes unspoken, but all three of you want to fuck. <i>Badly</i>. You had no idea half an hour had already elapsed - you got so caught up in thinking that you forgot your sobriety would come to an end at some point. You feel a sharp heat growing out of your chest, your brain begins to feel electrified and your sweat begins to pool at the top of your shirt. </p><p>"Are you wet down there, too?" Belphegor inquires about your sweat, scooting closer to you and swiping your neck with two of his fingers.</p><p>"Piss off, you know the answer to that question."</p><p>"I want you to say it." </p><p>He gets closer to your face and suddenly you can't hear the music in the background anymore; you're too focused on his lips. Beel's hands begin to wander, and <i>oh shit that was your nipple</i>, you can feel his erection growing. Fuuuuuck. Belphegor doesn't give you the satisfaction of a kiss even though you both <i>really</i> want one.</p><p>"Don't be a tease, Belphie. You know you want this pussy."</p><p>"Tell me you're wet." </p><p>"Why tell you when I can show you?" You spring up, brain foggy and throbbing. This MDMA sure is something special- maybe it's Solomon's doing. Good boy, giving you the good pills. You'll have to reward him later by suffocating him with your cunt.</p><p>You unzip your skirt and let it fall down to the floor. You waste no time with sliding your panties off and throwing it into Beel's face. He's not complaining - he's inhaling that shit like it's his only source of oxygen. Your shirt follows suit and you watch as Beel begins to palm his dick through his pants, groaning with desire. You quickly shove Belphegor's face into your pussy, standing above him with a firm grip. He smiles against your pussy and runs his tongue along your folds, gently parting them with his fingers. He swipes his nose against your cunt like a fucking credit card. Mammon be so jealous.</p><p>He gets onto his knees and cups your ass from behind, pushing you forward so that he can bury his tongue inside of you. His nose is scrunching up, his hair is becoming more and more disheveled as he hungrily slurps on your pussy with your hands still in his hair. You can feel his tongue piercing on your clit; the cold metal rubbing onto you just right.</p><p>Beelzebub finally stands up and positions himself directly behind you, still fully clothed. He grips firmly at your exposed breasts, rutting against your back. His grip on your tits is so tight that you feel lightheaded, his orange colored nails digging into your flesh. </p><p>"Boys, bed." Belphegor detaches himself from your pussy, your juices leaking from his chin. He licks his lips and wipes off the rest of your wetness with his forearm. They were waiting for their cue to move to the bed.</p><p>Belphegor takes his shirt off and exposes the trail of hickeys you left on him the night prior. You simply had to get him back for giving you love bites on your inner thighs. Beel groans a quick "thats hot" and points at his neck, desperate for your teeth to sink into his skin. "Take that shit off." Beel chuckles at his forgetfulness and takes his shirt off with his left hand, his pants following his shirt onto the floor. Two naked demon boys. Ecstasy in your blood. Your eyes fucking flutter as you sit on the bed, waiting for them to fuck you.</p><p>"Wanna make up for that blow job you didn't give me last night?"</p><p>"I don't owe you shit, but I will gladly suck your cock." He flashes you a toothy grin and gets on the bed, laying down with his arms convenient placed behind his head. His dick stands tall. If you hadn't done this a gazillion times before, you'd be intimidated right now. Even though Belphie isn't as hung as his twin brother, his dick does a nice job of gutting you nonetheless - maybe it's because his dick's noticeable curve to left. How fucking adorable.</p><p>You sit in between his legs and rake your nails down his torso, scratching him all the way down to his pelvis. "<i>Fuck,"</i> he hisses at the keen pain of your nails. Your ass is up in the air, an open invitation for Beel to push himself inside of you. He practically jumps on the bed and slides his dick into your soaking wet heat, forcing a moan to come rippling from your throat. Beel's eyes slam shut as he shudders, extremely close to cumming without even fucking you properly. He whispers a "I almost came" from behind you as you try to recuperate from that slick entry. Belphegor pats your lips with his dick, asking for entry. You let his dick into your mouth so damn fast - you vacuum his cock and rock forward as Beel begins to fuck you slowly. </p><p>"Fuuuuck, take it all in-" Before Belphegor can finish his sentence, you bob your head up and down his length, rubbing his balls with your thumb. Beel's hands move to your waist and he tightly cups you at either side, most likely causing light bruising. He shows your pussy no mercy as he begins fucking you, his balls meeting your thighs with each thrust. You reach behind and use your free hand to touch his balls just the way he likes it. </p><p>"<i>Hffffg</i>, keep doing th-that," he begs you, trying to match the rhythm to the music that is playing in the background. Heavy metal and heavy fucking. Belphegor is already out of breath as you bob up and down his cock, saliva oozing onto his shaft. You spit on him for extra lube, draining a string of moans from both of the boys. You begin to tongue just below the head of his dick, barely using your teeth to inflict a bit of pain and pressure. "Such a slut for pain," you plop his cock back into your mouth and moan as Beel grinds into your clit. The vibrations of your moans cause Belphegor to screw his eyes shut and lift his right hand into his own hair to counteract the intense pleasure. His other hand is on your chin as he mutters a "you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth" accompanied by a "look into my eyes as you suck my dick" and even a "do you want my cock in your pussy too?" </p><p>The feelings of pleasure and desire ached inside of your bodies; the feeling of Belphegor hitting the back of your throat combined with Beelzebub's primal grunts and occasional acute slaps to your bare ass. You can feel every vein of his cock rub against your slippery pussy, you're practically dripping all over the bed. </p><p>Beel wishes he were the bedsheets right about now, catching all of your moisture and sucking you fucking dry. He pulls out out of your squelching heat and gets on his back, directly laying beneath your pussy. He takes a moment to revel in your vagina's glory. Damn, he loved to fuck that thing. </p><p>"I fucking love your pussy," He says to you, and you almost smile. <i>Almost</i>. Instead, you take a well deserved seat on his face and he eagerly welcomes you into his mouth. He massages your ass as you grind your pussy into his mouth. Your thighs push Beel's head in and he can only think about your scent and smell. He sees red. You suckle on the tip of Belphegor's dick and attach your right hand to his shaft, jerking him off into your mouth. Your other hand finds his hand gripping the bed sheets for dear life, knuckles white. You release Beel's head and he gasps for air before inserting two fingers into your vagina, pumping them in and out one second, then licking his fingers clean the next.</p><p>"Do you want to cum, Belphegor?" You remove your mouth from his cock and bring your attention to his balls. You lick the salty sweat off of his balls and nudge his shaft with your nose. </p><p>"Ha-ahh, fuck, you first," this fucker says. Beel's mouth on your clit was stimulating you to heaven and back, you weren't sure if you could take any more stimulation.</p><p>"Let me fuck you good." Belphegor practically coos, lifting your head off of his balls and pulling you in, just enough, for a kiss without pulling you away from Beel's mouth. You bite his lip and he whimpers as if that was the hottest shit you've ever done to him (it wasn't). He pushes his intrusive hair behind his ear and gets behind you. At this point, Beel has three fingers curling inside of you. Belphie watches your jaw go slack, his dick twitching and his brain ready to fucking explode. Everything is hazy, but for some reason, he can tune in to how much he wants you to cream all over his dick. He'll do anything to be balls deep inside of you right this second. You come back to reality after a deliciously pleasurable few minutes of you getting fucked by Beel's fingers. </p><p>"Do you guys want to change up the position? My elbows are tingling," </p><p>"Good idea - missionary?" he suggests. You think of a good way to get into such a position with both of them, and Beel ignores everything around him. He couldn't give less of a fuck about anything other than eating your cunt. Belphie pulls you away from Beel's mouth and fingers, sitting back and inevitably placing you into his lap. Annoyed, he flips more hair out of his face and looks at you.</p><p>"You 'mirin?" He asks you, on another fucking planet as you marvel at his pale beauty. Yes, you are 'mirin. He's hot and he knows it. Bastard.</p><p>Instead of telling him to shut the fuck up, you shut him the fuck up by sealing his lips with yours. Your tongues greet each other; they've grown quite familiar over these past few months. Beelzebub gets off the bed and looks for your discarded panties - he's <i>so</i> going to jerk off to that shit. Certain smells made the Avatar of Gluttony go fucking bonkers. He's surprised at how he hasn't already came thrice at merely the smell of you filling this room. Belphegor stares at you blankly, completely zoned out. He's thinking about your lips on his neck, his collarbones, his hip bones, his lips. </p><p>"Fuck, I can't take this shit anymore- just fuck me," he implores, laying back onto the headboard and his eyes twinkling with desire. He doesn't have to tell you twice. You slip him into your wet hole without warning and he lets out a sultry moan, his hands travelling to your ass and digging his nails into your skin. You're a sopping wet mess, your hair all over the place from Beelzebub pulling your hair while he was fucking you earlier. Your teeth latch onto Belphie's shoulder, sucking and moaning with each of his thrusts. Your fingers dig at the nape of his neck, pulling a few strands of hair. "<i>Hgggahashhhaa - ahh- haa,</i>" his shaky moans penetrate your ears and you feel your pussy fuse and defuse to his cock - sweat drips from his forehead and you swear you can see a few tears at the corners of his eyes. This fuckery has been going on for so long already, but he doesn't want your pussy to stop swallowing his cock. You're only on your fourth hickey and he feels like he's about to bust. You forget about Beelzebub completely until he taps you on the shoulder. </p><p>"I have an idea," he quirks up, gingerly removing you off of Belphie's cock, much to your dismay. </p><p>"So, like, I guess get on top of him reverse cowgirl style?" It sounds like a damn question, but he may be onto something. You follow his instructions and sit back onto Belphie's dick. The snugness makes him bite his lip; he pushes up into you impatiently as Beel tells the both of you to come closer to the middle of the bed. Now, Belphie's on his elbows and you're in a basic reverse cowgirl position.</p><p>"Oh, sweet. I know where this is going," </p><p>You move into Belphegor's chest a bit more and give Beelzebub space to get in between your legs. You're going to have to use some leg strength for this, but you're positive that the boys will give you support if you're unable to hold yourself up. Your hair gets pushed into Belphegor's face as you put your arms down onto the bed for additional support. Its similar to a fucking crabwalk, but hey, there's two dicks involved! Beel hums in approval and positions himself at your entrance, and Belphie gives you a chaste kiss on the neck before leaning back a bit more to brace himself. He's grinning, you can just feel it.</p><p>Fuck. Blast off.</p><p>The ecstasy in your systems is welding with your preexisting boldness, and being bold has never felt <i>this</i> good. Its difficult to lower yourself onto Belphegor's cock at first, but Beelzebub grabs your legs and puts them over his shoulders. You're practically sitting on both of their dicks as they slam into you in unison, moans erupting like a volcano in the room. Belphegor is completely blissed out, this new angle pushing him deep into you. Maybe its the drugs talking, but <i>fuuuuuuck</i> he loves this. Whatever this is, he loves it.</p><p>Beelzebub's eyes roll so far back into his head that you're sincerely concerned he's about to faint for a second, but your concern quickly fades away as he's moaning louder than ever before. Beelzebub slips out of you for a second to avoid cumming quickly, and Belphegor takes this as an opportunity for you to bounce on his cock and get a fantastic view of your ass. His arms become noodles as he flops back into the mattress; the arousing thoughts of your ass and your wetness sending him to fucking Jupiter. He's so high he can barely think.</p><p>"Are you good?"</p><p>"I can't fucking breathe," he moans, eyes rolling about individually. He feels like he's going blind, like his dick is about to break, like Beel's dick is back inside of your cunt and <i>of fuck he's about to cum</i>. </p><p>Beelzebub fucks you into absolute oblivion, whispering some nasty fucking shit into your ear the way he normally does before using your cunt as his personal cum bucket. Belphegor's breath hitches in the back of his throat, Beelzebub begins to thrust into you sporadically, and you're just now noticing that there is saliva. All. Over. You. You're not completely sure if the spit is solely yours, but fuck it, they'll lap it up off you regardless of whether or not its yours.</p><p>You feel numb. Your body and brain are barely functioning. Your vaginal walls are bombarded with hefty strings of cum. You begin to twitch, both of their cocks pulverizing your pussy and making you consider reconstructive spells for your poor, poor genitals. Maybe Satan can help with that.</p><p>You climax thinking about Satan.</p><p>Fuck. Is that bad?</p><p>You reassure yourself in the midst of an Earth shattering orgasm after you remember that these brothers totally got off on you fucking around. The twins think that sharing you is fucking sexy, no doubt about it. You'll have to keep this in mind for that orgy you were planning.</p><p>You aren't sure if Belphegor is still alive - he's not moving. You and Beelzebub are afraid to look back at him, but decide to be optimistic and look anyways. You climb off of his dick and take a look at him. Maybe he's sleeping? Nope.</p><p>"You fucked me retarded," Belphegor gulps, hair sticking to his forehead, lips chapped.</p><p>"Did you drink all of the water?" </p><p>"Oops." You say with guilt, Beelzebub throwing his head back in disappointment. There is no way in fuck you guys will be sleeping through this MDMA induced wakeful comatose.</p><p>"Do you think anyone's in the kitchen? I'm thirsty as shit," </p><p>"I'm not surprised, Beel. Put some clothes on, lets get you some water. Belphegor-"</p><p>"No, I can't move."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LEAVE COMMENTS LEAVE COMMENTS LEAVE COMMENTS</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>